Hunger for Divergence
by iiQueenOfSteel
Summary: This story is a Divergent/Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the main plot of this story.**

It all started when my mom started having people over. They were all pregnant with Emma, Matthew, Theresa, Bridget, Jasmine, Cody, Jason, Quentin, Shawn, and Me. We were best friends all the way up to the choosing ceremony, we split ways. The choosing ceremony is where you choose a faction. The faction choices are Dauntless the Brave, Amity the Peaceful, Abnegation the Selfless, Candor the Honest, and Erudite the Smart. Emma and Cody went to Candor, Theresa and Jasmine went to Amity, Bridget and Jason went to Abnegation, Quentin went to Erudite, and Shawn, Matthew and I went to Dauntless.

We finished training I got 1st Shawn got 2nd and Matthew got 3rd there were a lot of initiates that did not make it. We were walking in the Pit when we heard our instructors Four and Tris yell "Make your way to the Hub." "What's going on guys?" I say "Umm the Hunger Games..." Matthew replies. All of a sudden I feel dizzy. "Courtney are you okay?" Shawn asks. "Yeah I'm fine let's go." We jump off the train and make our way in side, and then take a seat. "Welcome to the annual Hunger games." Says a weird haired lady. "I'm Effie and I will be selecting 2 tributes from each faction to be in the hunger games! Let's begin for the boys I have Shawn Mendes." Immediately look to Shawn he looks back. "Come up here Shawn!" He hesitantly walks up to the stage. "Now for the lady's I have Courtney Rosebud." My heart stops. "Come on up here." I walk up right next to Shawn. He hugs me and tells me it will be alright. "Can we get a round of applause for our tributes?" Effie claps but the crowd is silent. "No one? Okay well you can all go home now." Effie motions us over to her. "Oh how lovely!" "Nothing about this is lovely." Shawn responds. "Oh I love the hunger games." Effie says "Yah when you're not in it." I say

Matthew walks up to the stage "No this just can't happen!" "Who do you think you are?" Asks Effie. "Someone who won't let their best friends go to World War 5!" "Matthew it's the hunger games." Shawn says. "That's why I'm not in Erudite. But they are basically the same thing!" "Security!" Effie yells. They drag Matthew away. "Now come with me." She says. Shawn stops me and whispers "I will do everything I can to keep you safe." We jump on a luxurious train. "Now sit. I will go over everything that is going to happen." "Are these the lucky tributes?" Says a guy who sits right next to me. "Yes Haymitch now go away before you scare them." "He couldn't be scarier than you." Shawn mumbles. "I think you will win! You are Dauntless you better win! So you will be fighting for your lives." Effie says. Shawn gets up and says "I need some time" and he walks to a different part of the train. "Well I suppose I will leave you alone as well. If you need anything I will be in the mirror room fixing my hair." "Okay." I say. Shawn walks back in a few hours later. "Courtney I'm so sorry this had to happen." "Shawn stop it's not your fault and Effie's right were Dauntless we can do this." "I just don't want to lose you. You have always been there for me." "You need to get some rest we will be there tomorrow." "Alright good night." "Night Shawn."

I wake up to the smell of waffles. I walk to the kitchen and see Shawn cooking waffles. "Oh Shawn you didn't." "I did here have some. I knew you liked waffles so I made your favorite kind, chocolate chip." "I can't believe you." I say as I walk to the table. "Do you prefer orange juice or mocha?" "Mocha why?" He walk over to me and sets down Starbucks mocha. "How did you get this?" "I know a man. Nah just kidding I got Effie to get me one." "You're a nerd." "Why thank you." "Alright tributes, we will soon be at the arena." My heart starts beating really fast. "Is the hunger games starting today?" "Yes." Effie says with a small sound of delight in her voice.

We jump off the train and are escorted to the arena. We were the last ones there I keep my head down. When someone starts talking I raise my head and see all of my best friends there and a girl I have never seen before. I look at Shawn to see the shock and disappointment on his face. "Shawn this isn't good." "I know. But we have to get them before they get us." "On three you go." Says a man. "1…2…3." Shawn grabs my hand and we take off we take tons of supplies from the corner copia. Then we make our way to a cave. "I don't know if I can do this Shawn." "You don't have to worry we might be here a while I don't think they can do it either." We hear screaming above us. "Or maybe they can." I say "Come here I will keep you safe as long as I live." "How can you be so calm?" "I'm trying not to freak you out because on the inside I'm scared to death."** Hey Guys! I need to know how I'm doing! Please review say what you liked, what should be changed, or what should happen next. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

I open my eyes to see Shawn going through the supplies and sorting them. "Have you been up all night?" I ask. "Yep I'm preparing for you." "No you need some sleep I can protect myself." "I know but you could always use some help no offence but you are pretty clumsy." "I know. I appreciate this but I don't want you to risk your life for me." "Some people are worth risking for." I roll my eyes. "You don't have to do this." I say. "I know but I want to." I don't say anything back I just listen to everything around me. Shawn ruins my train of thoughts. "Courtney what are you thinking about?" "A number of things." "Like what?" "Even if everyone croaks… I won't be able to umm…" "Kill me?" "Yeah…" "I haven't taken that to thought all I want is for you to win and go home safely." "But I won't leave without you. If you decease I'm coming with you." Shawn is about to say something when someone walks into the cave. Shawn motions me over and puts his pointer finger to his lips. We sit there in the dark for what seems like forever. When she leaves we realize who she is. Emma. She leaves a trail of blood as she goes.

We don't know who is still alive we've been in this cave all I know is heard six cannon shots so six people are gone. I start to sob as quiet as possible. "You okay?" Shawn asks "No those used to be our best friends now they are gone." I whimper. He pulls me to him and says "I know this is terrible and I'm having trouble thinking about it especially since they are killing and they aren't even Dauntless." We hear another cannon shot and I start sobbing even more. He wipes the tears of my face and says "Courtney we can't stay in this cave forever." "I know there are only four of us left." Shawn sighs. "Let's go Shawn." "Alright are you sure?" "As sure as I will ever be." He grabs my hand and leads me out. I have to squint because it's so bright. "Where are we going?" "To climb a high tree I guess." We find the tallest tree we can and he tells me to go first. He helps me up and then slings himself on the tree. "Wasn't one of your fears heights?" I ask him. "Yeah but I will do as long as I have you."

We sit in the tree as hidden as possible when we hear another cannon shot. "Great now it's our turn to kill the last contestant." Shawn mutters. I look up and see that it was Quentin from Erudite. I hold back my tears because Emma could be right around us. "Shawn." I whisper "Emma is the last person." "I know I liked her least of all our friends so this should be easy." He says "You stay here and I will go. I will come back once she is um gone." "No Shawn!" "Shhh I will be fine." He takes a plentiful amount of weapons with him. A couple hours later I start to get worried. I sit there and wait to hear leaves rustling or to hear his wonderful voice. I start to get up and climb down the tree when I walk to the corner copia and hide I hear rustling. "Shawn?!" I yell. "Actually I go by Emma." She stops right in front of me pulls out a gun and counts to three. "1. ." She stops mid-sentence and I see blood drip down from her back. I look to the side of her and see Shawn. "Oh I am so happy to see you! Alive!" "Yah well It's time for me to go." "No! If you die I'm coming with you." I pick some poison berries. "Here we can eat them on 3. "Okay are you sure?" "Yes 1…2…thre." "Wait contestants there can be two winners." Shawn picks me and at hugs me. "I thought I was going to have to smack those berries out of your hands." "Well… Wait what!" "I couldn't let you do that."

Then a helicopter comes and picks us up. They gives us a trophy and then delivers us to Dauntless headquarters. We are surrounded by people whooping and hollering and cheering our names. Matthew runs up to us and hugs us. "Guys I was so worried for you! I missed you guy's man I can't believe that happened." "Hey Matthew we did it!" "I know I can't believe you almost killed yourselves. That what so dumb." "Nah man. What would you do?" Shawn chimes in. "I don't know I don't even want to think about it." "That's how bad it was." I say. We don't make it out of the crowd until 4 hours later after we've signed autographs or taken pictures with them.

We walk around the pit when Tris and Four our instructors run up to us. "Hey guys you did awesome I can't imagine doing that you were so brave." Tris says "Thanks." We say in unison "Hey do you want to be the new instructors for initiates?" Four asks "We would love to!" We say in unison again which is getting really creepy. "Great see you later!" they say as they walk off. "Bye." We say in unison again. "That was so creepy we are like twinsies!" I say He laughs "Yah I will beat you to the gym." He says sprinting off. "Oh no you won't." I say catching up to him. We make it in and he says "It's a tie!" "I probably won but you don't want to admit you lost to a girl." I chuckle. "Yes that's correct. Wait what! No it's not!" I playfully punch his arm and we start shooting hoops.


End file.
